1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle including a handle, which is grasped by a rider, and a riding section, on which the rider rides, an operating unit for powering on the vehicle is usually disposed on a surface of the handle located on the riding section side (i.e., a surface on the rear side of the handle) (hereinafter simply expressed as “surface on the riding section side of the handle”). For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-200986 discloses a vehicle in which a key hole for the main switch is disposed on a surface on the riding section side of the handle.
As shown in FIG. 11, the handle of an inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400 includes, for example, a first support section 401 extending from the front part of a riding section 405, a second support section 402 extending from the top of the first support section 401 upward and toward the back of the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400, and a grasping section 403 protruding from the upper part of the second support section 402 upward and toward the front of the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400,
Further, in this handle, a push button 404 for powering on the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400 is disposed on a surface on the riding section 405 side of the second support section 402. Further, as shown in Fig, 12, usually, a rider X first presses down this push button 404 to turn on the power and then he/she gets on the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400.
However, the present inventors have found the following problems. For example, when the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400 is in a power-off state and a rider X presses down the push button 404 while jumping onto the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400 as shown in FIG. 13, there is a possibility that the inversion control of the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400 will not be able to cope with the momentum and the posture of the rider X, who has just jumped on the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400, because the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400 is still in the process of starting the inversion control. In this case, there is a possibility that the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400 will not be able to restore its posture and eventually fall down.
Further, for example, when the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400 is in a power-off state and a rider X presses down the push button 404 while jumping onto the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400 as shown in FIG. 14, there is a possibility that the rider's press-down action will be insufficient and the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400 will remain in the power-off state. In this case, there is a possibility that the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400 will fall down because the inversion control of the inverted two-wheeled vehicle 400 has not been started.
In order to be sure to prevent the inverted two-wheeled vehicle from falling down because of the above-described states where the rider gets on the inverted two-wheeled vehicle before the inversion control has been started, it is necessary to implement complicated control in the inverted two-wheeled vehicle. However, to begin with, such complicated control cannot be performed when the inverted two-wheeled vehicle is in the power-off state.